Citizenship/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is dressed in a suit and bow tie and is seated at a table in an interrogation room. A robot, Moby, stands in front of him, wearing an FBI jacket. Tim stands and shouts in anger. TIM: This is an outrage! I demand a phone call! MOBY: Beep. TIM: A British spy? But I'm an American citizen! Moby holds up a bag marked "Evidence." He then dumps the contents of the bag on the table. A pen, a pair of sunglasses, and a wristwatch fall out. The pen shoots a laser beam, the watch emits radar signals, and the sunglasses flash. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Agent Moby, What does it mean to be a citizen? From, Dan. Tim looks toward Moby. TIM: You want me to prove my citizenship by answering this letter? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Alright, mister. I'll play your game. A citizen is a legal member of a community, like a city, state, or country. Citizenship guarantees you certain rights, but it comes with some responsibilities, too. Every country has citizens and its own definition of citizenship. But since I'm trying to prove my allegiance to my native land, let's focus on what it means to be a citizen of the United States. Every U.S. citizen is a free and equal member of American society and gets to enjoy all the rights guaranteed by the Constitution. An image shows the United States Constitution. TIM: That's the document that lays out the plan for our government. It's the supreme law of the land. The basic rights of American citizens are listed in the Constitution's first ten amendments, also known as the Bill of Rights. An image shows the original Bill of Rights. TIM: The Bill of Rights guarantees all citizens freedom of speech and religion, the right to privacy and trial by jury, and a whole bunch of other important protections. Images represent the four specific rights Tim has just named. TIM: Later amendments to the Constitution added new rights and protections. After the Civil War, the Fourteenth Amendment expanded the definition of citizenship to include anyone born in the United States. An image shows the first portion of the Fourteenth Amendment. TIM: It also guarantees all citizens equal protection, so a state can't pass a law that denies you your constitutional rights. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. That goes for people, too. You have to respect the rights of other citizens. It's not just being nice. It's mandatory, which means you have to do it. There are other mandatory responsibilities, too, like paying taxes, serving on juries, and basically obeying the law. Images represent the three specific responsibilities Tim has just named. TIM: If you don't follow up on these responsibilities, you could face a punishment, like having to pay a fine or even serving time in jail. Then there are responsibilities that aren't mandatory, but highly encouraged. For one thing, citizens in democratic societies are expected to actively participate in government. The best way to do that is by exercising one of our most important rights, the right to vote. An image shows citizens voting in individual voting booths. TIM: In a democracy, the government's power comes from the people. By keeping informed about important issues, choosing the elected officials to represent them, and even running for office themselves, citizens really control how their government works. Images show Moby reading a newspaper, a citizen placing a vote in a ballot box, and another citizen running for elected office. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean? Of course you were born here, weren't you? Moby says nothing. TIM: Right. Well, even if you weren't, you can still become a citizen later in life. The U.S. is known as a melting pot, a mixture of people from many different ethnic backgrounds. An image shows a group of young adults of both sexes and a variety of races. TIM: Most American citizens either moved here from other countries or are descended from people who did. An image shows an outline map of the continental United States. Arrows represent the influx of immigrants from elsewhere in the world. TIM: These immigrants have come from all over the world, leaving their home countries to start new lives. To become an American citizen, immigrants have to go through a process called naturalization. MOBY: Beep. TIM: To be naturalized, you need to live in the U.S., and you should definitely know how to read and speak English. An image shows an envelope with an American address on it. A second image shows Moby speaking with a teenage girl. A speech bubble from the girl reads, "Hi, how are you?" and a speech bubble from Moby reads, "Beep!" TIM: After you fill out an application form, you get interviewed by an immigration officer, and then you take a citizenship test. Images illustrate the teenage girl going through the process that Tim is describing. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Relax. The interview is just to make sure that you're eligible for citizenship, that you're not a dangerous person, and that you respect the Constitution. And the test makes sure that you have a basic knowledge of U.S. laws, history, and symbols like the American flag. Once you pass the test, you attend a ceremony where you take an Oath of Allegiance, and presto, you're officially a naturalized citizen. An image shows a roomful of new citizens taking the Oath of Allegiance. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, it's not exactly a walk in the park, but it's not supposed to be. Citizenship is a privilege that reflects our democratic values and brings people from many backgrounds together under one national identity. He looks toward Moby. TIM: So, have I convinced you that I'm a citizen yet? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Good. Now for my phone call. Tim raises his cell phone to his face. TIM: Hello, Burger Shack? I'd like to order a strawberry milkshake. Shaken, not stirred. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts